Reconcilation
by Aeth
Summary: A short story about Xiaoyu's feelings during the Fourth Iron Fist. Chapter 2 added! ...or something...Jin's point of view.
1. The lost girl

Disclaimer: This is the first thing I have ever written in my life so try to be patient while reading. 

One more thing: I come from Poland and I'm still learning English so if you find some grammatical errors or something, please forgive me. I tried my best. I just hope you all enjoy it!

And I don't own Tekken.

He will come tonight . He must come. He always came. That is in the past, two years ago, when everything seemed so easy. Not like now, when whenever you are you sense the atmosphere of threat. It's like silence before the storm. There is no peace. You never know what can happen. And you always have to be prepared. 

It is hard for a lost eighteen-year-old girl to find herself in such a world.

Ling Xiaoyu has been waiting. For two long years she has been waiting for him. She never knew what really happened at the end of the Third Iron Fist Tournament.  For two long years there hasn't been a day for her when she did not think of him. Everyday he came back to her memory and Xiaoyu has never lost hope that one day she will see him again. Meanwile days have been passing not giving answers for any question. They were all the same. And they all were losing any sense. The hope in the girl's heart was slowly fading. 

And then one day she received a mysterious e-mail warning her of Hehachi Mishima's evil plots. She knew that only one person in the world could have sent her this. It must have been him. Her wounded heart revived again. But then the Fourth Iron Fist Tournament has been announced. Xiaoyu knew for certain that he would be participating in it. She wished for nothing more than to see him again. That's why she started to practise even harder and finally she entered the tournament once more. She was counting days until its opening. When the long awaited day finally came she remained calm. For she was no longer the same little girl whose only desire was to have her own amusement park. She had changed and she was aware of that. So she remained calm when he slowly entered the room where the opening ceremony was taking place. A hood was covering his face but Xiaoyu knew it was him. She just knew. She didn't turn her eyes away from him for one second during the whole opening ceremony. He never looked back. She tried to see his every fight always hiding bakstage. He never noticed her. She only saw him during fights. He didn't live in the mansion like other fighters. Xiaoyu felt that something was wrong. She didn't interfere, though,  in the things that were beyond her power. She knew that they were. So she kept her distance from Hehaichi Mishima, just like he had ordered her. She was only hoping that when this was over everything would go back to normal as it used to be. And she was waiting.

Only in the evenings she came to the mansion's garden thinking about the moments she had spent there with him. She had been coming here everyday since the tournament started. She was hoping he would come here too, as he used to. She wanted to see him here the way she remembered him. To see him again.

But he never came. 

And now, standing in the shadow of a tree whose leaves were lit by moonlight, she was wondering if it all has even any sense. She has asked herself a million times why she still comes here waiting for him if she knows that he won't come. She was aware that he had changed somehow. She wanted to know the truth, even the most painful. This whole uncertainty, the expectation and the fear that he had forgotten about her possessed her completely. Both physically and mentally. She didn't know what to do. Or was she even supposed to do anything? All she knew for sure was that she didn't want to lose him again. 

She glanced for the last time at the moon glowing over the dark sky and slowly began to walk back towards the mansion. She managed to make only a few steps when she heard someone's fast pace. She turned round mechanicaly. A cold shiver ran down her spine when she saw who was standing by the fountain. It was him. He was standing there but the distance and darkness didn't let her see his face. His hair was falling over his eyes because his head was lowered. He tightened his hands. It was easy to see that he was flustered by something. Xiaoyu guessed that there could be only one reason: Heihachi Mishima. She didn't understand what was going on between the two of them, but she knew it was beyond her to understand that. 

            She couldn't resist observing him a little longer. So she watched how heavily he breathed, how more he tighened his hands and how he turned his head over. Then she saw him walk towards the fountain and lean over it. And then she saw how he sat on the edge of a fence and buried his face in his hands. She wondered if she should approach him. But if so, then what to say to him? Or was it better just to leave him and forget about the whole event, about him and stop deluding herself that it can ever be better? No, she could never forget him. She decided however to leave and leave him alone with his toughts. With a heavy heart she turned round and walked back towards the mansion. She was hoping he hadn't seen her, because she didn't want to disturb him. She first heard him when she reached the gate. A moment later she saw him. He was approaching her from the trees covered in shadows. Xiaoyu froze. He was looking straight into her eyes making her heart beat faster. He had changed, just like she had. They both saw those differences. He was hiding some secret, his eyes were sadder, full of some strength she couldn't define. She was more mature and expierenced. She was a woman. 

            For a short moment they were looking into each others' eyes as if they were getting to know each other once again. Neither of them could tell what the other was feeling. Xiaoyu wasn't even sure of her own feelings. This moment was everything she had wished for. But then she recalled the past few days in which she had suffered so much everytime she looked at him. The pain came back. She slowly lowered her eyes. She wanted to leave but she couldn't move. She heard his footsteps and then she felt his arms slowly wrapping around her. She didn't move, didn't try to tear herself free, she just closed her eyes and tighened her eye-lids. She didn't cry. With a motion so delicate as if she was about to fall into pieces he drew her closer and embraced her kissing the top of her head. She couldn't resist it. She sank into his arms completely. All her sorrow, sadness and uncertainty flew from her in this one moment. And she felt that everything had sense then.

            That moment was like infinity to them. It was all they had been dreaming about during these two long and empty years. They existed only for themeselves and the entire world just didn't matter. Whitin this moment they had everything. They had themselves. 

            In the silence of the night disturbed only by the delicate rustle of leaves she heard him whispering her name. The girl's heart began to beat faster as she embraced him even more. She slowly opened her mouth and uttered the name she had been longing to say for ages.

            „Jin...."


	2. The lost soul

It was very dark. It was so dark that he could feel _its presence all the time. So  much time has passed, but he still couldn't get used to the fact that he had __it inside him. He hated it. As much as he hated the person who passed it on him. _

Jin Kazama didn'k know who he really was any longer. He didn't know if he was still a human and was afraid that the demon inside him would some day take full control of him. With all his strengh he didn't let _it_ possess neither his body nor his mind. He couldn't afford to lose his identity. Not now, not ever. 

            He had to be himself if he wanted his revenge. 

It all had happened two years ago. That was the time when he learned about everything. Every day it came back to his mind making his life worse all the time. He had never suffered so much before. The awareness of what he was was sometimes impossibly hard to bear. 

            He spent that time practising. Not only did he do the martial arts, trying to unlearn his old style, but he also tried to find out how to control the darkest side of his soul. The physical pain he felt every time it tried to possess him no longer mattered. One thing that mattered was the revenge upon the one who betrayed him in such a cruel way. This thought kept him alive during those hard and incredibly lonely moments. He hated it. He hated being alone when his only companion was his own dark side. He hated his grandfather for using him and trying to get rid of him. And he hated his father for giving him that curse. 

            So he didn't hesitate when he found out that the Fourth Iron Fist Tournament had been announced. He knew that day would come and Jin was ready for everything. He didn't want to let this golden opportunity slip between his fingers. 

But there was also her. The only person in this world he really cared for. He knew that she would enter the tournament. He couldn't let anything happen to her. The thought that during all that time she lived with Heihachi was driving him mad. He wanted to warn her of the tournament, of Heihachi, of the danger so he sent her an annonymous e-mail. He could have guessed she wouldn't listen even if she knew it was him who warned her. And she knew, of that he was certain. He saw her for the first time after two years at the opening ceremony. She was watching him when he entered the room. She must have recognized him despite the hood, because she was observing him during the whole event. Jin saw that she had changed very much. She didn't approach him with a happy smile on her face, she was just watching him from a distance as if she was trying to understand his motives. But he couldn't tell her anything. Not then. He wasn't ready yet. He couldn't also put her in danger. He had premonitions that something might happen to her if she was with him. He knew what Heihachi wanted and how desperate the old man was to get it. He could see it in his eyes. So the only reasonable way Jin could think of was to stay away from her. Even if that meant hurting her feelings. The price was to high. 

During the whole tournament he didn't let her approach him. It was painful for him to see the suffering on her face when she was trying to understand why he was avoiding her. He wanted to explain everything to her, but knew he couldn't. He recalled the moments they had spent together all the time. It was his only consolation. 

The tournament was about to end within three days when he felt the pain again. It happened when he had a close encounter with Heihachi. They have just past each other in a narrow corridor, not even looking at each other, but the hatred in Jin's heart echoed with doubled power. He left the building using the first door he saw and found himself in the mansion's garden. The water in a fountain nearby was rushing calmingly. He stopped for a while and tightened his hands. The heat in his body slowly faded and Jin thankfully welcomed the chilly blow on his face. He walked towards the fountain and leant over it to see his reflection in the water. He didn't like what he saw there, though, so he turned round and sat on the edge of the fence. Having buried his face in his hands, he started to think how beautiful his life could have been if he wasn't the one he was. He wanted everything to end and wished for the future to be better. Now he had just one aim and he was hoping that it would bring him peace. 

He rose his head just to see someone's dark silhouette in the trees. Despite the distance and darkness he had no difficulties in recignizing it. He would recognize it everywhere. It was her. She had just turned around and started walking towards the mansion but he knew she must have been watching him. 

Jin didn't know how to react. He watched her small figure disappear in  shadows and suddenly he realized how much he had hurt her. It wasn't the tournament, it wasn't Heihachi but it was him who had made her suffer so much. He regretted everything. He regretted every smile and every look he didn't give her. The image of her sad face came right before his eyes and it was too much for him to stand. How could he have done this? How could he have been so stupid?

            He had to explain everything to her. Not in three days, now. He was aware that this might be their last meeting. He couldn't leave her alone and let her think that she meant nothing to him. With that thought he hurried towards a place he knew she was heading for. A few minutes later he saw her. She was walking slowly with her head lowered. When he approached her, she stopped, astonished. He looked straight into her eyes. He had almost forgotten how beautiful they were. But their expression was diffrerent, more experienced and more mature. They had both changed. He was no longer the old Jin she used to know so well. 

For a short moment they were looking into each others' eyes as if they were getting to know each other once again. None of them could tell what the other was feeling. Jin didn't know how to start, how to explain. So much time has passed since they last saw each other. The recent events had changed everything. Before he even had a chance to open his mouth she lowered her eyes. He was a litlle surprised by that reaction but knew he could only blame himself. There she was, standing before him, and he couldn't say a word. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. He came a little closer and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't move so he drew her closer, trying to be as delicate as he could, and kissed the top of her head. She gave up to his motions and cuddled into his arms. It felt so good to him to hold her again after all that time. 

They were just standing there, in the light of a glowing moon, having forgotten about the entire world. Nothing else mattered for them any longer. They had everything. They had themselves. 

The girl in his arms was all he wanted. He will not leave her alone. More to himself than to her he whispered her name. The name he had been longing to say for ages.

„Xiaoyu..."

Note: I'd like to thank all my reviewers for such nice words! It made me so happy! I  hope that you liked this chapter too, even if didn't portay Jin well. Anyway, this story is over and currently I'm working on something else ^_^.

A Stupid Question: Does 'POV' mean 'point of view'? 


End file.
